jawsfilmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaws
Jaws is a 1975 Horror film directed by Steven Speilberg.The film was considered the most popular film of '75 and scared many people from getting into the ocean.The film grossed $470,654,000. Synopsis During a late night beach party on the fictional Amity Island in New England a young 23-year-old woman named Chrissie Watkins (Susan Backlinie) goes skinny dipping alone. She dives into the water, where she is suddenly jerked around and then pulled under by an unseen force. The next morning, Amity's new police chief Martin Brody (Roy Scheider) is notified that Chrissie is missing, and his deputy Lenny Hendricks (Jeffrey Kramer) finds her mutilated remains washed up on the shore. The medical examiner informs Brody that the death was due to a shark attack. Brody plans to close the beaches, but is overruled by the town mayor, Larry Vaughn (Murray Hamilton), who fears that reports of a shark attack will ruin the summer tourist season, the town's largest source of income. The medical examiner reverses his diagnosis and attributes the death to a boating accident. Brody reluctantly goes along with the explanation. A short time later, a teenager named Alex Kintner is attacked and brutally killed by a shark while lying down on his inflatable raft at the nearby beach. The children near him all safely get to shore. Alex's mother, Mrs. Kintner, places a $3,000 bounty on the shark, sparking an amateur shark hunting frenzy and attracting the attention of local professional shark hunter Quint (Robert Shaw). Brought in by Brody, ichthyologist Matt Hooper (Richard Dreyfuss) conducts an autopsy on Chrissie's remains and concludes she was killed by a shark. A large tiger shark is caught by a group of fishermen, leading the town to believe the problem is solved, but Hooper is unconvinced that the shark is the killer and asks to examine its stomach contents. Vaughn refuses to make the "operation" public, so Brody and Hooper return after dark and discover the dead shark does not contain any human remains. Scouting aboard Hooper's boat, they come across the half-sunken wreckage of a local fisherman's boat. Hooper dons a wetsuit, and while exploring the vessel underwater, he discovers a massive shark's tooth, but also the fisherman's severed head, which makes him drop the tooth in a panic. Vaughn still refuses to close the beaches, and on the Fourth of July numerous tourists arrive. After a prank by two boys causes a panic, the real shark enters an estuary, kills a man, and nearly takes the life of Brody's son as well. Brody forces a stunned Vaughn to hire Quint. Brody and Hooper join the hunter on his fishing boat, the Orca, and the trio set out to kill the man-eater. At sea, Brody is given the task of laying a chum line while Quint uses deep-sea fishing tackle to try to hook the shark. As Brody continues chumming, an enormous great white shark suddenly looms up behind the boat; he recoils in shocked horror and tells Quint "You're gonna need a bigger boat". The trio watch the great white circle the Orca and estimate it weighs 3 tons (2.7 metric tonnes) and is 25 feet (7.5 meters) long. Quint harpoons the shark with a line attached to a flotation barrel, designed to prevent the shark from submerging and to track it on the surface, but the shark pulls the barrel under and disappears. Night falls without another sighting, so the men retire to the boat's cabin, where Quint tells of his experience with sharks as a survivor of the World War II sinking of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/USS_Indianapolis_%28CA-35%29 USS Indianapolis], and where they sing a classic tune, "Show Me the Way to Go Home". The shark then reappears, damages the boat's hull, and then slips away. In the morning, the men make repairs to the engine. Attempting to call the Coast Guard for help, Brody is stopped by Quint, who destroys the radio with a baseball bat. The shark attacks again, and after a long chase, Quint harpoons it to another barrel. The men tie the barrels to the stern; but the shark drags the boat backwards, forcing water onto the deck and into the engine, flooding it. Quint harpoons it again, attaching three barrels in all to the shark, while the shark continues to tow them. Quint is about to cut the ropes with his machete when the cleats are pulled off the stern. The shark continues to attack the boat and Quint powers towards shore with the shark in pursuit, hoping to draw the animal into shallow waters, where it will be beached and drowned. In his Ahab-like obsession to kill the shark, Quint overtaxes Orca's damaged engine, causing it to seize. With the boat immobilized, the trio try a desperate approach: Hooper dons his SCUBA gear and enters the ocean inside a shark proof cage, to stab the shark in the mouth with a hypodermic spear filled with strychnine. The shark instead destroys the cage, but gets tangled in the remains, allowing Hooper to hide on the seabed. As Quint and Brody raise the remnants of the cage, the shark throws itself onto the boat, crushing the transom. As the boat starts sinking, Quint falls and slides down the slippery back deck and is bitten in half and eaten by the shark. Brody retreats to the boat's partly submerged cabin, and when the shark attacks him there, he shoves a pressurized air tank into the shark's mouth, then takes Quint's M1 Garand and climbs the mast of the rapidly sinking vessel. After temporarily driving the shark off with a harpoon, Brody begins shooting at the air tank still wedged in the shark's mouth. After several misses, he punctures the tank, exploding it and blowing the shark to pieces. As the shark's carcass drifts toward the seabed, Hooper reappears on the surface. The survivors briefly lament the loss of Quint, then cobble together a raft out of debris and paddle back to Amity Island. Photos Wiki.png|Title robert_shaw5.jpg JAWS PIC.jpg jaws-sigler-thumb-560xauto-28062.jpg 466154574e9105f0e63e8a09202563b2cc87bb2.pjpg.jpg 23508813.jpg Jaws_l.jpg jaws_girl_swimming.jpg Jaws_00497H.jpg Category:Featured Articles Category:Jaws Film's